marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
Oswald's Emporium
"Welcome, welcome all! It doesn't matter you're beauty or beast, poor or filthy rich! If you wish for it, there's always something you can offer!" "Gold? You think gold will suffice? Nonsense! This item here warrants more than gold, sire." The Shop As a merchant, I have an array of items that might help you in your quest for the Ruins! Come and see what piques your interests, sirs and madams alike! Weapons Slightly Magical ones * Scythe of Kronos - Ah yes! For the one's with long and flexible hands I would say. The butt of the scythe is also sharp, works fine for threatening the tiny ones to work in your favour, yes? * Shahrur (Mace) - Hmmm, rather heavy for the madams no? Also, please don't swing that at me...Eek! Sold to Thumel, the fox man. He doesn't talk much, does he? * Astra (Bow) - A fine item yes...But I do regret to say that it does not work well for those don't speak fast..What do I mean? Hmm, well the item requires some sort of incantation to activate, I'm sure I have that written somewhere... * Kusanagi (Katana) - That's a sharp blade you have there! I brought it over from the Eastern lands. Did I steal it, you ask? Heavens no! Uh..I simply..uh..You there, stop swinging that mace! * Durandal (Sword) - Sir! You lifted that sword! I couldn't even lift it! But then I've never tried it so...Therefore, you should buy it! * Bident (Pitchfork) - I found this while I was scouring the Sands, very hot continent I must say. The charred parts? Oh, must be a remnant of when I was cooking my din-- THOSE ARE JUST...tire marks! Yes, tire marks! Not really Magical ones * Silver Swords - These are usually bought by the Valerian basta-- I mean, knights yes, Valerian Knights. * Killing Edge - Common katanas in the Eastern regions, most of them are forged. Sharp, but doesn't last long, I would say. * Steel Blades - For the ones with nimble fingers! Hmm...odd, I do recall I had 2 more sets of these. * Mythril Axe - Heavy, but it packs a punch! Uh, no, what's that word where you cut something with an axe? * Silver Lances '''- Horseback riders wield this quite often, of course I don't know how a man as petite as yourself would make use of thi- Ah! No! Don't poke me with that! * '''Aspen Bows - Varnished quite well, these bows are,aren't they? Ah! It matches the colour of your hair madam, it's begging you to buy it! Armour I do regret to say that I don't much to offer in this part of the shop, those Valerian basta-- knights, yes, have confiscated most of my magical ones. Why? Hmmm, probably because it killed one of the dumb ones when they didn't know how to use it. Sad isn't it? Hmm...Look around then. Torso * Chain mail - Durable, yes, but I'm not sure how long you'll last in that. Why, you ask? Bollocks, sir, that thing is hot! * Bringandine - One of the better chest plates. Popular among knights I suppose. * Mirage Vest - Very useful for the ones in the magics, I think. Helps them to deflect magic or whatever mumbo jumbo it is that they do. * Black Robe '''- This one slightly amplifies magical attacks, I heard. I've never tried. No magic, hate magic, now shoo! Head Gear * '''Iron Helm - It's light, and not very expensive! Good deal yes? Buy! Buy more! * Adamant Helm - As the name suggests, it is very adamant haha..ha? Ahem, hard but very light, popular among the better paid knights. You can't afford it? Scram! * Cat Ear Hood - Goes well with robes! I suppose it helps you focus for whatever curses you want to hurl at others. Madam...What are you mumbling about now..? * Holy Miter - These were brought over from the Sands! I vaguely remember almost being attacked for holding these..hmm? Something about them being very sacred pffttt, load of cow dung! Metals I do suppose that some of the idio- I mean explorers from Luxidi, or swordsmiths would find this section useful. Below are different metals to mold into weapons and whatnot. Have a look! Light & Durable *Bronze - Do you want to die in battle? Don't buy that! *Steel - One of the cheaper variations of metals. Light, a little light, SO LIGHT. *Silver - The big brother of steel, it's harder and more durable. Valerian basta- knights buy this often Lighter and More durable *Mythril - Interested, sire? These metals come from the up North! Metals of the old Kings! Dead ones! *Yggdrasil - These are slightly infused with magic, so they are more resilient to the mumbo jumbo the folks at Mundus do. Don't tell them this! *Genji - From the Eastern lands, that one. They use it for the Killing Edges too. Except that this is real...mmm...yes...It really is REAL! Only ask if you work for Kings *Orichalcum - Infused with minerals imported from Luxidi! Very strong against magic, and twinkles under sunlight! "Brave and fashionable", has a nice ring to it yes? *Heike - Also from the Eastern lands! There was a myth about this one...something about the Gods blessing those wearing it..hah! What farce! *Tektite - I think the Queen and that Edward fellow use this for their armour. Pardon? Oh, was it Edmund? Haha! I forget the names of these Valerian basta- I mean KNIGHTS, yes knights. Galleria Welcome sir! This part of the shop is reserved for those who have much much MUCH more to offer me. Kindly comment below should you require my assistance in anything! Anything at all! Slaves, jewelry or even...Information. Well then, that concludes my shop for now! Toodles!